


3:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost struggled after the tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around him.
Kudos: 1





	3:17 PM

I never created DC characters.

Gentleman Ghost struggled after the tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around him and he dropped the bag of cash from a bank.

THE END


End file.
